Beach Bum Update
The Beach Bum Update is the first content update for Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. It was free and was released on November 19, 2013 as part of the 1.06 patch. It has been stated to be the first of many free and paid updates and DLC's to be released for GTA V / GTA Online. This was followed by the Valentine's Day Massacre Special in February 2014. Description This update adds a few new vehicles, including off-road vehicles and a speed boat. Many new beach-themed clothing items, have been added along with two new weapons, the SNS Pistol and the Bottle. Weapons Two new weapons are included in the update. Both are automatically added to the singleplayer character inventory and, in Online, can be obtained for free in Ammu-Nation stores. Vehicles Four new beach-themed vehicles are included in the update. The road vehicles can be obtained in singleplayer by visiting the character's garages for the land vehicles and the character's dock for the Speeder. In Online, the road vehicles can be obtained for free in the in-game website southernsanandreassuperautos.com and the Speeder can be obtained for free in the in-game website docktease.com. They are now no longer free after later updates, and must be paid to acquire them. Additions/Fixes Notable adjustments are listed below: *The Bad Sport penalty for destroying personal vehicles has been reduced significantly. *Players will no longer receive a Bad Sport penalty when they are in a non-moving tank and other players crash a vehicle into them. *The GTA$ and RP rewards for Races, Deathmatches and Parachuting are now based on the average time they take to complete. *Players now receive GTA$ and RP rewards when failing a cooperative Job or being a member of the losing team during a Versus Mission, depending on how long the Job / Mission lasts. *In Team Deathmatch, all players on a team now receive the same GTA$ and RP rewards, with the winning team getting roughly 4-5x what the losing team receives. *Removed some instances of debris in specific Races, including the cardboard from the 'Down the Drain' Race. *Deliveries from Pegasus Lifestyle Management have been reduced from $1,000 to $200. *The cost of removing a wanted level by calling Lester has now been scaled based on the amount of stars the player has - at a cost of $200 per star. *Restricted cars and vehicles that have been added to player garages through exploits have been removed. This includes tanks, helicopters and police vehicles. *The following vehicles have been added to the southernsanandreassuperautos.com website in-game: BF Dune Buggy, Canis Bodhi, Karin Rebel, Maibatsu Sanchez 2, Vapid Sadler, Vapid Sandking SWB. *To eliminate any remaining vehicle loss issues, an additional automatic cloud save will occur when purchasing a vehicle or vehicle modification. *Made adjustments to how the player's Strength stat is calculated. Gallery Beach_Bum_Artwork.jpg|Artwork for the Beach Bum Weekend. BeachBum2-GTAV.png|Players with new clothes and weapons. GTAV-BeachBumDLC-screenshot.jpg|A Bifta chasing a Paradise. Video GTA Online - Beach Bum DLC Trivia *The name of one Sea Race (Gone Coastal) added with this pack is a reference to the phrase "gone postal", which came from a series of high-profile massacres committed by mentally unstable Postal Service employees. *All vehicles in this update were free until The High Life Update. **This update, and the Christmas DLC, had all the clothes placed into the player's inventory for free, except the Masks. References *[http://socialclub.rockstargames.com/news/article/51636/grand-theft-auto-online-update Grand Theft Auto Online Update], October 25, 2013. *Beach Bum Pack Update November 13, 2013. *Beach Bum Pack Released November 19, 2013 Navigation de:Strandliebhaber-Update es:Actualización "Playero" fr:Plagiste hu:Beach Bum DLC ru:Обновление «Пляжный бездельник» Category:Downloadable Content Category:GTA V Category:GTA Online Category:GTA Online Content Updates